It is common to attach a prosthesis or artificial limb externally onto a residual limb of an individual which has been amputated or otherwise severed in order to provide a measure of use of the limb to the individual. It can be time-consuming to attach the prosthesis and a robust, slop-free connection can be difficult to achieve.